Dimensional Storage
The power to '''store anything in a fold of dimension/space and re-materialize at will'. Sub-power of Spatial Manipulation and Dimensional Manipulation. Not to be confused with Pocket Dimension Creation. Also Called * Bag of Tricks * Dimensional Capture/Release * Hammerspace * Magic Satchel * Malletspace * Pocketing * Requip (Fairy Tail) * Trade-In/Out Capabilities The user can put items/beings into a separate dimension for safe keeping and can summon them back with relative ease. There are various different methods of "Pocketing": have holes or areas on the body that "suck" objects in. "Bag of Tricks" or "Magic satchel" to hold infinite amounts of objects inside. "Floating" portal or simply reach behind/in anything and pull out the wanted item. Even "Trade In/Out" for any items that they have right now and the items that they want from their dimension, ex. trading a pistol for a shotgun or one's clothing for a new tier set. Variations *'Attack Interference' ** Some users may be able to use this ability to "suck in" coming attacks or effects, nullifying them and releasing them later. *'Dimensional Pocket' aka Pocket Dimension ** Dimensional Storage that the user can enter/exit at will: *** The exact size depends on the wishes and the power of the user. *** Unless the user actively moves something into the pocket, it is absolutely empty and barely defines space i.e. What the user wants this space to hold, they have to somehow bring it there. *** Although somewhat similar to Alternate Universe Creation on a vastly smaller scale, the user lacks the Reality Warping powers over their creations and have to use normal ways to shape/furnish the place to their liking. *'Personal Void' *'Sealing' *'Zipper Generation' Associations * Area Blending * Body Storage * Gut Storage * Hidden Arsenal * Infinite Supply * Inventory Expansion * Pocket Dimension Creation * Summoning * Weapon Summoning Limitations * Heavier objects may strain the user. * The entry-point may place limits for the size of the stored object. Known Users See Also: Hammerspace. Cartoons/Comics Video Games Known Objects Gallery Cartoons/Comics Charmcaster Bag.png|Charmcaster (Ben 10) possesses a magical bag that can store virtually anything. 640px-Breach_.png|Breach (Generator Rex) Pg111.png|Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim) has just stuffed Scott in her purse. Spot.jpg|Spot (Marvel Comics) can store many things in his dimension. Magic Satchel.jpg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) can pull weapons out of nowhere with his magic satchel. File:LionPortalBismuth.png|Lion (Steven Universe) has a pocket dimension inside his mane. File:Pearl_Storage_(Steven_Universe).gif|Inside of Pearl’s (Steven Universe) gemstone. S1e6a_Wander_sleeping_in_hat.jpg|Wander's (Wander Over Yonder) hat holds an endless supply of useful items and doubles as a makeshift sleeping bag. Anime/Manga File:Anywhere-or-dokodemo-door-doraemon-gadget.jpg|Doraemon (Doraemon) can store many gadgets in his 4D Pocket, be they small or large. Requip (Fairy Tail).gif|Requip (Fairy Tail) users can trade in and out items from another dimension. Bisca-requip-The-gunner.gif|Bisca Connell (Fairy Tail) can use Requip to trade in her old gun for new ones. Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) The Knight.gif|Erza (Fairy Tail) can use her Requip "The Knight" to trade in and out different armors/clothes from a storage dimension Human Subordination2.gif|Caprico/Zoldeo (Fairy Tail) with their Human Subordination Magic can recall Grimoire Troops in a separate dimension. Obito_uchiha_kamui.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) warps space… Obito pocket dimension.png|…can store anything in his personal dimension... Obito Uchiha ejects rods.gif|...and ejects rods or other objects. Blamenco's_Body_Pockets.gif|Blamenco (One Piece) pulling an enormous mallet out from his chin pocket. Capone_Bege's_Ability.gif|Thanks to the Shiro Shiro no Mi Capone Bege (One Piece) can create a dimensional fortress within his body, allowing him to house an army of subordinates and massive numbers of artillery such as cannons in his body. Caribou_The_Psycho.PNG|Caribou's (One Piece) swamp body is an endless pit that allows him to store virtually anything. File:Homura_dimensional_storage.gif|Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) has a vast pocket dimension in her shield which she uses to store firearms, bombs and other weapons she uses to kill witches. Storage by Bruno Bucciarati.png|Literately giving new meaning to the phrase "Piss one's money away", Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) stored Polpo's fortune in the one place nobody would bother checking... Bruno's Sticky Fingers Storage.gif|...and later, stored a cell phone within his face. Water_Dimension.jpg|The inside of Kiyoshi Mitarai's (Yu Yu Hakusho) water is a separate dimension, preventing almost anything from piercing it. Others File:Banjo_&_Kazooie_SSBU.png|Banjo's backpack (Banjo-Kazooie) Animal Crossing Villager & Isabelle (Smash) Pocket.gif|The Villager and Isabelle (Animal Crossing/Super Smash Bros.) using Pocket to store vast items. Jee-Han summoning his bat.png|Han Jee-Han (The Gamer), can store anything into his 'inventory' and can summon them. File:Niffler_gold.gif|Niffler (Harry Potter/Fantastic Beasts) File:Weapon_conjure_SKULLS_MGS5TPP.gif|The Parasite Unit/Skulls (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) are able to pull weapons such as machine guns out of nowhere. Scp 1440 by mckejml-d9chrzh.jpg|The Sack of the All-Death (SCP Foundation) is a sack SCP-1440 won from the All-Death capable of holding and imprisoning anything inside it, including storms, city-wide fires, otherworldly monsters, and even the All-Death itself. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries